


man on the moon

by lotto



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sirens, Slight Kleptomania, Slight Pyromania, Very Very Slight Dubious Consent, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotto/pseuds/lotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo found himself vulnerable to the freezing midnight air as he succumbed to the luring call of the Siren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	man on the moon

**Author's Note:**

> well hi lads. this is the first time i decide to post here instead of livejournal, tumblr and such. i'd tell you which works were mine but they are really bad. as a non-native english speaker my vocabulary was extremely bad when i look back at it, i keep giggling at the shit i wrote, it's too embarrassing to be funny. well, i put more thought in this work than i've ever done in other fiction i wrote. the story is completely mine, but as always, i do not own any of the characters used nor do i make any profit of this in any way. i hope you enjoy this work.
> 
> happy reading. and no, my notes won't always be this long, dw. :)

Kyungsoo found himself vulnerable to the freezing midnight air as he succumbed to the luring call of the Siren. He looked around as he tried to find the source of the beautiful sound that had been ringing in his ears for quite some time now.

-

Kyungsoo had always been one to keep to himself. He'd rather talk to inanimate objects instead of trying to communicate with people who actually had a mind of their own. They made Kyungsoo feel embarrassed when they didn't provide him with the usual silence like his, for example, ceiling did as he looked up at it while babbling to himself at four in the morning, unable to sleep. Kyungsoo would usually sit at his window, occasionally opening it to welcome the cold breeze that'd hit his face. He quite liked the lone wolf thing he set up for himself, no one bothering him as people found him "special", despite having never talked to Kyungsoo, the glare they were given was off-putting enough. Kyungsoo really liked that.

-

Kyungsoo sat on the windowsill, feet swaying into the raw nightly atmosphere. He sighed, resting his head against the window frame. He felt hot, even though the extremely low temperature from outside was burning and prickling at his exposed feet. Kyungsoo retreated his legs from outside, repositioning himself so that he was squatting on the windowsill, not wanting to look away from what feels like billion stars there were to see. The sky was especially clear tonight, no cloud or fog to be seen. The warmth of his own room felt pleasant on his back, it was very welcoming at this point, but Kyungsoo would rather keep watching the stars even though the frigidness of the sky started to numb his body. There was some unknown essence laying on the particular night, but Kyungsoo couldn't quite put his finger on it. Normally he would just sit on his windowsill, or go outside to sit on the balcony, exposing himself to the night. Kyungsoo distinctly remembers falling asleep several times on the balcony,. but he'd always wake up in the safety and warmth of his own bed. Maybe his parents moved him inside, they've never mentioned it though. Not that they talk to Kyungsoo anyway. He sighed again and spun around on his feet so he was facing his room, light too intense to his eyes after having stared into the darkness of the night for too long. Kyungsoo pushed himself up off of the windowsill, feet stretching out from under his body as he sat back down, the sill creaking a bit. Kyungsoo tightly grabbed onto the beam as he tried to lower himself onto his bed. Well, he tried. He slipped, it felt like the air was kicked out of his lungs, like he was pulled back. Kyungsoo lunged himself forward into his room as his heart pounded strikingly fast. Kyungsoo groaned as he landed face first on the bed, glad he saved himself from falling down a two story house. He nestled his face in his blankets, still feeling weirdly hot. Kyungsoo lifted himself off the bed to close the window and cringed as he saw how weirdly fast the sky has changed. There were clouds now, a pink-ish ring around the moon. Kyungsoo guessed this was the thing that felt weird about tonight, it was just a lunar halo. Being inside for a couple minutes relieved his legs who were still raw from being exposed to the icy sky, but this rare phenomenon seemed too interesting to watch from behind a window.

 

Kyungsoo stood in front of the transparent doors that led him to the balcony. He wasn't sure if going out was a good idea after all. The sky was now fogged by a periwinkle-colored mist, the hoop around the moon was gone and the stars were clear to be seen once again. Kyungsoo stared at it for a while. Where just sitting and watching the night sky would normally feel comforting and relaxing, it felt aggravating this night. The different colors of the sky had a weird effect on Kyungsoo, almost hypnotizing. These kinds of events were rare, Kyungsoo would always feel weird, just watching made some kind of desire bubble up in him. He didn't know what he desired though, it felt like an itch that needed to be scratched. This was not like the other times though, it never had as much effect on him like it does now. Kyungsoo's gaze was still focused on the moon, he didn't notice the mysterious haze had took on another color yet again. The longer he stared the more he almost thought he was under some trance. He could swear he saw a shadow at the arch of the crescent moon, but what human could have that kind of astonishing vision? Kyungsoo's concentration didn't dwindle as he tried to catch the shadow on the moon, convincing himself he actually saw it.

"~~"

Kyungsoo jumped up at the sudden noise. His neck cracked as he looked behind him, tracking down where the sound came from.

"~~"

Kyungsoo exhaled shakily, lungs burning as he couldn't find the source of the sounds, which sounded like soft purrs and whirs. He couldn't have imagined this. "Who's there?" he shouted. No answer. It was quiet for a bit, Kyungsoo sighed in relief as he thought it maybe really was his imagination. He thought wrong, The noise came back as fast as it went, a low voice humming in his ear. Kyungsoo leaned over to open the door as the noise came more intrudingly when he came closer, it sounded quite pleasant to the ears. Kyungsoo opened the doors to the balcony and stepped outside, cold midnight breeze hitting him. The noise was getting more audible. The more Kyungsoo listened, the more the pit of fire in his stomach started burning up. Whatever was producing the noise was certainly attracting him, although Kyungsoo himself had no idea why he was so intrigued like this. Kyungsoo barely noticed that he started walking towards the end of the balcony, heading to the fire escape on the wall he could climb down on. The trance Kyungsoo was under must've canceled any sensation of fatigue to enter his brain. He climbed almost all the way down, jumping off the ladder when he had almost reached the ground. Kyungsoo's body ached, from the freezing temperature and from the itch that he's unable to scratch. Even when unguarded to the danger of the of the night he felt the need to walk the distance he thought he needed to walk to get closer to the song that was being sung so gracefully. Maybe this was what they called 'witching hour'. Maybe that is what he saw on the moon. He walked and walked, any sense of tiredness being blocked out by the noises that sounded like a chant right now. Where Kyungsoo walked, he didn't know. One could describe this as 'the middle of nowhere'. He genuinely believed he could reach the source, that he could catch the man on the moon. He forgot that the moon is always a step ahead of us, wherever we go. The biting pain of the cold weather and the firepit in his stomach withheld Kyungsoo from walking anymore. He fell down right there, the humming still ringing in his ears as he lost consciousness. He was captured.


End file.
